


Time For Work

by GuesssWho



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Mindfuck, Slice of Life, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin starts his day. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Work

Kevin was . . . less than perfectly fond of the bloodrain. It always stained worse than regular blood for some reason, and he wished it would go away.  
  
But that was alright, because everything was alright. Everything was alright. Everything was  _always_  alright. He was inside now in any case.  
  
"Vanessa," he called, "make us some coffee, please!"  
  
Kevin liked Vanessa. She was a wonderful assistant, kind and pretty and o-so-helpful. Sometimes he dreamed of asking her out on a date, but that was unprofessional, so he was hardly going to go through with it.  
  
While Vanessa was getting coffee, Kevin started setting up for the day. He checked the mic, the Weather, the word from the sponsors (StrexCorp, of course) and the word from StrexCorp (his boss). Lauren Mallard was politely trying to get him terminated again. Stupi--good old Lauren Mallard . . .  
  
Luckily for him, he was both the Voice of the Bluffs  _and_  the best knife fighter in town. Not only was he needed for hostile takeovers, the last three assassins that had tried to terminate him were now decorating the studio. Well, bits of them. Speaking of which--  
  
"Vanessa? When you have a moment, would you send in an Erin? The studio needs redecorating again!"  
  
A few minutes later the Erin had arrived and redecoration had occurred. Kevin was never fond of that bit--guts were kind of squishy and slimy--but afterwards everything was so much nicer.  
  
Everything was working just fine. Kevin smiled wider and went to get himself some coffee.  
  
He missed Vanessa. Not only did her death still give him nightmares, she'd been a wonderful assistant. Kind and pretty and o-so-helpful . . .


End file.
